One Important Moment
by King0711
Summary: They first met each other when they were young and somehow their paths crossed again when they got older. Can one important moment from years ago spark their memories and change the way they view each other. Who knows.
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go… again… sigh.**

**Welcome fanficers to a new story that I've been working on for a while. Lately I've been reading some fanfiction stories and I've gotten inspired to write again. So hopefully this isn't some one time motivation and I can actually stick with writing. This is going to be a different style story and the chapters will probably be shorter. I think this story will be a warm up before I try writing a big main story.**

**As for my other two stories I haven't finished. I don't know if I will finish them… at least not right now. My writing is most definitely rusty, so I need to… freshen up before I finish those stories.**

**With that out of the way, let's do this.**

* * *

It was a rather peaceful morning in Pallet Town. The pidgeys were flying around in the fresh air, some of them in trees singing a soft tune. Groups of butterfrees drifted in the air, enjoying the early morning sunrise. Nidorans edged near the forest around Pallet Town, getting ready to start the day. It was another peaceful morning… keyword, was.

"Ash Ketchum are you not up yet?" A young and very attractive mother opened the door to hear the snoring of a seven year old child. She asked the question in slight disbelief, but she wasn't entirely shocked that the child, her own son, slept in.

"Waaaaa! Mom, why didn't you wake up!" The boy awoke in a panic causing him to fall from his bed, which was suspended quite a bit high in the room. His mother, Delia, shook her head in amusement, a small smile gracing her lips.

"You better hurry or you might miss Professor Oak's trip." Delia informed, slightly urging him as Ash tried to change out of his pajamas to regular clothes quickly, unfortunately, his rushing was just causing him to take more time. After a few minutes of struggling, he finally got his clothes on and rushed out of his room.

"Bye mom!" He yelled as he ran down the stairs, causing him to fall down the stairs instead. Delia slightly winced hearing the tumble as she was still in Ash's room, but she still found humor hearing he being his clumsy self, giggling at her son. She knew that boy in the future would be a handful for anyone who bothered to be friends with him.

Oh how right she was.

* * *

Ash Ketchum ran through Pallet Town as quickly as possible, desperate to reach Professor Oak's lab in time, which unfortunately was on the opposite side of Pallet Town from his house. The clothes he struggled with earlier was pretty basic. A plain red shirt with blue shorts, the first clothes he picked up. Not the best match, but his seven year old self, like most seven year olds, didn't care.

He made it in time, barely, seeing Professor Oak outside still at the lab looking prepared to go with a bunch of other kids his age. Gasping for air from his cross-town run, he bent over trying to regain as much air as possible, Professor Oak hearing the gasping turned his head toward the source and saw the familiar kid with jet black, messy hair. He had a similar reaction to Delia, shaking his head in amusement, knowing the kids antics.

"Good that you made it Ash. We were just about to leave for the trip." The professor informed him, catching the attention of the kids, all turning their heads towards Ash. He, finally regaining enough air in his lungs, looked up at all the kids looking at him. He immediately recognize a familiar face who had spiky brown hair, his best friend Gary Oak, grandson of Professor Oak. He also recognized a couple other friends from the rest of the group, but one person wasn't familiar to him.

He couldn't get the best look of her since she was in the back and behind Professor Oak, but he did caught note of white-ish blond hair. He didn't get a chance to try to get another look at her as Gary stepped up to him, blocking his view from her.

"Ashy boy you almost missed the trip. Good thing ya made it. Let's see some Pokemon." Gary said, slinging his arm around Ash and started to walk, pulling Ash along. He wanted to punch Gary for saying his nickname, which he hated, but he let it slide. Excitement overcoming his slight anger towards his best friend.

"Yeah! I'm so excited!" Ash exclaimed, flashing a big smile, something in which the blonde took note at.

* * *

"Wow look at those Pokemon!" Gary exclaimed, pointing at a pack of Pokemon on a grassy field. The Pokemon were white in color besides the flames that covered part of the body.

"Gary those are rapidashes. Rapidashes can reach outstanding speeds, hence the name rapi-dash." Professor Oak briefly explained to the kids, stressing out the second syllable in rapidash's name. All the kids looked up in amazement at the rapidashes, who were curiously staring back at the group who were walking by. Well almost all the kids.

"Woah, look over there!" Ash exclaimed, mimicking Gary and pointing at another pack of Pokemon. There were a bunch of them he noticed, egg shaped Pokemon huddling around a tree, some of them being cracked. While their were fifty or so eggs, he took notice that they seem to pack up in groups of six each.

"Those are exeggcutes. They may look like eggs, but these guys aren't fragile and are ready to swarm and fight an enemy." Professor Oak once again explained, moving the students along as they look at the Pokemon with animated eyes.

As they were walking along the path, with most of the kids in front, and some right behind Professor Oak, one lagged behind. Something in which Ash noticed. While he joked and talked with Gary about Pokemon, he looked behind and saw the girl from earlier, sluggishly walking down the pathway, her head pointing down to the ground.

Ash slowly started to slip behind Gary and eventually made his way beside the girl with blonde hair. Professor Oak looked at Ash as he had stopped talking to Gary to see him besides the girl. He raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything and turned his head back around and started to explain another Pokemon that one of the kids pointed out.

"Hey!" Ash flashed a bright smile, trying to be friendly. What he didn't noticed was the girl didn't realize he was there.

"Eeeep!" She slightly jumped and screeched, gaining the attention of a couple of kids and Professor Oak. The kids who turned their way didn't pay any more attention than a simple glance, but Professor Oak kept an eye on them, which was rather difficult since Ash and the girl was behind him and he had to watch a bunch of other kids. One of the kids at one point almost fell off a small bridge.

"Uh I'm sorry!" Ash exclaimed nervously, waving his hands in front in a way showing that he meant no hard. He didn't mean to scare her. She looked his way and for the first time, he got a good look at her. The white-ish blond hair stuck out earlier, but it still wondered him as he's never seen anyone with her hair color. She had a very pale complexion and green eyes that fit her. He's never seen anyone like her before. She seemed to calm down a bit, but her face was slightly red. From being embarrassed from the yell or him startling her, he didn't know.

"Uh um…" It seemed she couldn't find the words the say as she stared deeply into his eyes. Almost like she was lost in his eyes. Ash felt a little weird so he decided to speak up.

"I'm Ash!" He stuck out his hand and she seemed to be snap out of what she was doing. Her face became more red, to which he had no understanding of why. She stared at his hand for a second, causing him to raise his eyebrows at her, before she shyly took it.

"I-I'm uh… Lillie." She nervously and quietly said. Lillie barely touched his hand but Ash took a firm hold, shocking the girl. He gave a toothless grin at her before he dropped her hand.

"So why are you walking so far behind? Aren't you excited to see all the Pokemon!?" Ash exclaimed, eyes sparkling after saying the word Pokemon. He loved Pokemon and didn't know why anyone couldn't. He noticed yet again that Lillie starred in slight wonder at his eyes before she snapped out of her trance.

"W-well um…" Lillie once again stumbled on her words and eventually gave up. While Ash was dense at reading people's emotions, he did notice that the question made Lillie's mood worse. He thought quick of something to cheer up, and because of his love of Pokemon and seeing a flock of Pokemon in the trees, he said his next words.

"Look at those Pokemon!" He pointed out to her, hoping to get her distracted from his previous question. It worked as Lillie's attention turned towards the area Ash was pointing to. There were a group of multiple different Pokemon, all looking related to each other.

"Woah, what Pokemon are they?" Ash asked himself, not expecting an answer since he was fallen behind with Lillie and Professor Oak couldn't hear him. He stared at the Pokemon in wonder. His love of Pokemon catching Lillie's attention for a quick moment.

While Ash loved Pokemon, he didn't have much knowledge on them. Being in a small town where most of knowledge came from the TV at his home that his mother limited on, or the rare visits to Professor Oak. He was allowed to play outside and he often tried to play with the Pokemon in the area since his mom didn't allow him to go to far from his house. He still wondered a bit farther, but only for a little bit since he was scared of having his mother scold him, having to deal with that a couple of times.

"Those are bellsprouts, weepinbells, and victreebel." The voice beside him broke his thoughts apart as Lillie identified the Pokemon with no stutters. He stared at her with slight interest, but she wasn't done.

"They're the leaf and flycatcher Pokemon. They love to trap bug type Pokemon so they can eat them." Lillie said, more to herself than Ash. Ash stared at her in amazement, shocked that she knew so much since she seemed to show little interest in Pokemon so far.

"Holy cow! You're so smart!" Ash praised her with eyes full of marvel. Lillie jumped up a bit, forgetting he was there, but not screaming like last night. She blushed at his praised and said a barely audible thank you. What they didn't know was that a certain Pokemon snuck up behind them.

"Vul." Upon hearing the Pokemon, Lillie jumped behind Ash, grabbing his shoulders, once again startled. Ash, while being slightly startled, gazed at Lillie with a confused look, interested and confused by her action. He decided to question it.

"Lillie what's wrong? It's just a vulpix." He asked and signified to her. She peeked over his shoulder to see the orange coloured Pokemon, her curiosity overcoming her slight fear.

"Vul?" The Vulpix stared at Lillie with equal curiosity.

"I-I-I haven't touched a P-Pokemon in Kanto y-yet, I've o-only touched P-Pokemon back from home." She nervously responded, still staring at the vulpix. Ash thought over what she said. He noted that she was curiously staring at the Vulpix and the Vulpix was doing the same. In that moment, he knew what to do. He lightly nudged Lillie in front of him who looked at him with slight panic but she didn't step away

"Pet vulpix Lillie." While the phrase did sound like a command, he gave a toothless grin showing he wasn't trying to force Lillie. She seemed to ponder on what she said.

"O-Ok." She slowly kneeled down and steadily brought her hand over to Vulpix who stared at her hand intently. Her hand started to slightly shake and for a moment she thought she couldn't do it, until Ash grabbed the back of her hand. Her eyes flashed rapidly towards him with surprised. He just gave her an even bigger smile.

He started to lower her hand towards the Vulpix who didn't move, but studied their conjoined hands. Once her hand was barely above Vulpix's head, he stopped, turning his head towards her. She too turned her head to see him looking at her with a soft smile. He nodded his head as if it show that she would touch the Vulpix, not him.

With one shaky breath and one quick moment, she brought their conjoined hands onto the Vulpix.

* * *

Ash continued to pester her with questions, to which she nervously answered, but the more he asked, the more she warmed up to him. Eventually she had no nervousness, and while her voice was quiet, her words were clear. They talked about Pokemon and much more, with Ash asking her if she was from here. She'd shooken her head and explained that she came from a region far away called Alola. Ash once again gaped at her in wonder and asked her all about the region.

Lillie had tried to answer the question as best she could, but she couldn't answer all of them, even some basic questions for unknown reasons which Ash thought was kind of strange, but quickly forgot about as another question would pop into his head. He asked her why she was in Kanto, and after some quick fumbling of words he made the question sound positive to Lillie since the question itself sounded quite rude.

Lillie told him that her father passed away not too long ago and that her mother seemed to be sad about the whole ordeal. So she sent her to Kanto for a little bit with a staff member for a little bit. Ash regretted asking, hearing the response and swiftly changed topics, this time, on a more happy topic. One that gave him the chance to make jokes that caused her to giggle.

Gary quickly detected that Ash wasn't beside him and looked back to see him talking with the blonde girl. He was going to go back there to question him about it, but his grandparents pointed something out to the kids, which got the attention of Gary, and he quickly forgot Ash.

The one-track mind of kids.

After a couple of hours of walking, they came back to the lab to see their parents all waiting for them. Most of the kids immediately ran to their parents, but two stayed back. One of the kid's parents were there patiently waiting for him to head towards her, but he instead stayed with her, something that Delia question in her head.

"So where's that staff person?" Ash asked her, looking around for another adult, but he only saw his mom and a rather interesting car he's never seen before. The car seemed to stretch forever according to his childish mind, but in reality the care was around thirty feet in length, something in which caught Lillie's attention.

"There's my ride." She softly said, getting the attention of Ash who was still looking around. He looked at the car in wonder.

"That's your ride! So cool!" He exclaimed with wide eyes, causing the Lillie to giggle at his childish behavior, even though he was older than her, by only a couple of months, but older than her nonetheless.

"Well, I'll see you later Ash." She froze for second. Ash was going to question her but was met with a warm feeling for a moment before it vanished. Lillie hugged him and her face was bright but she gave a small wave. With that she walked to the stretched out vehicle. Ash turned to his mom and ran towards her, hugging her for a quick moment before explaining all the cool Pokemon he saw, already forgetting about the hug.

"Wow that's amazing dear. So I'm guessing you're happy that you made it. Maybe for another reason as well?" She questioned him with subtle humor, seeing the hug the girl gave him. He didn't take notice of the humor in her voice, but he did hear her question.

"Oh yeah, I also met this really awesome girl named Lillie. She was super smart about Pokemon!" Ash stressing super as his eyes filled with awe remembering her talking and explaining many different Pokemon on the walk.

"That's sweet dear." Delia smiled at her son, proud he made a new friend. She knew that even though they were only seven years old when that girl hugged him she knew that she wasn't just being friendly. _Maybe the girl didn't realise it. _She giggled at the thought.

"Yeah and she's from Alola! A region very far away!" Ash said. Delia raised her eyes at this, she heard of the region before, remembering it was some sort of vacation region, something that interested her.

"Oh, how interesting!"

* * *

**There we go, the first chapter of this new story. I'm happy with how this turned out and of how quickly I was able to write this. Tbh I thought this was going to take me some time to do, since I haven't written a story in a long time, but I was able to get this chapter done quickly in a short amount of time. Well, that's a good thing I guess.**

**So in this chapter I did a mix of Pokemon's first episode of Ash sleeping in, Sword and Shield first episode of the walk where Ash slept in and missed the event with Professor Oak, and a bit of Ash helping Serena when they were younger, this time replacing Serena with Ash and Ash 'help' her differently. Those were my inspirations from this chapter.**

**Tell me how you guys think about the beginning of this short story in the reviews.**

**I'll catch ya in the next one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ayo I'm back with another chapter. **

**This chapter will be mainly in Lillie's POV, still in 3rd person. In this chapter they are both 15 years old. So 8 years after their first meeting in Pallet Town.**

**Without further ado, I present the 2nd chapter if Through the Years**

* * *

"A-are you sure Professor Kukui?!" The panicked Lillie looked up at her Professor. She saw him smiling at her, facially showing that to him it was a good idea. She wasn't so sure.

"I think that's an amazing idea Professor!" A kid in her class yelled out. He was the newest kid, only joining the class a few weeks ago, but his impact on the class has already been major. His Pikachu on his shoulder shouted in agreement too.

"You see, even Ash agrees Lillie." Mallow assured her. She still held the panicked look on her face, but she got relief hearing Ash say that it was a good idea, though she didn't know why he thought so. She stared down at the white egg with blue spots in wonder and with a little bit of fear. She didn't know why Professor Kukui picked her to take care of the egg, or why Ash agreed with him, but they chose her for the job. She decided that her fear of Pokemon wouldn't get in the way.

"A-alright, I'll do it." She announced, getting a woo from Kukui and a small cheer from her friends.

"You'll do great Lillie!" Mallow insisted with confidence, her voice full of faith. Lillie still had doubts on whether she could do this or not. As if Professor Kukui was reading her mind, he spoke out her thoughts.

"Can you do this alone?" Professor Kukui muttered, but the class heard him. Lillie's self-confidence shot straight down hearing Professor Kukui doubt her. _I can't do this… _

"No, but…" Professor Kukui seemed to be in thought as he put his hand under his chin in a thinking pose, before suddenly jumping up animatedly. Some could see a flashbulb glow above his head. Lillie stared at him quizlically, wondering what crazy idea he had next. It couldn't be more ridiculous than his previous one of having her take care of the egg she assumed, but she knew that Kukui did have some pretty ridiculous ideas, and true to her thoughts, he did have a rather crazy idea according to her.

"Raising an egg and a baby Pokemon is no small task. Most of you guys wouldn't be able to handle it without proper supervision, heck even I have trouble raising a baby Pokemon and I'm a professor. So instead of Lillie handling the egg on her own, I've decided that you and Ash are going to handle the job, since I know Ash that you've had some experiences with raising baby Pokemon." Kukui concluded, sounding out in his mind, a brilliant idea.

"Yeah I have. I've hatched and raised my Phanpy into Donphan, and I've hatched a Scraggy. Man was he a handful, right Pikacha?" Pikachu nodded and they both chuckled at that, appearing to remember some memories of one of his Pokemon.

"What do you think Lillie, isn't that a great idea? You and Ash working together on caring for the egg." Mallow commented, strangely stressing out 'Ash' in the sentence, but Lillie didn't give that much thought. Too many thoughts were running through her head. She originally was supposed to take care of the egg by herself, but now she was going to work with Ash, which was a relief to have someone help her with this, but working with Ash made her feel weird. What if she couldn't handle the egg correctly. What if she dropped the egg. What if Ash gets fed up with her not being able to touch Pokemon. What if she takes cares the egg so badly that the egg doesn't hatch. What if…

"Helloooo, earth to Lillie." Mallow waved her hand in front of Lillie's face, snapping her out of her trance. She looked up to see the class all looking at her expectantly.

"What do you say Lillie, wanna do this?" Professor Kukui asked her. With all her doubts swirling through her head, she was going to say no, until she locked eyes with Ash. He was staring at her with excitement and curiosity. _Does he want to work with me..? _

"I'll do it."

* * *

"This is going to be great! It's so much fun to raise a Pokemon egg!" Ash shouted enthusiastically, Pikachu pumping a fist in the air. Ash and Lillie were walking away from school, the last bell ringing not to long ago and her decision of deciding to take care of the egg with Ash, speaking of him, he was excited when she still had her doubts, causing her to seem sort of gloomy, something that even the dense Ash could pick up on.

"Hey what's wrong?" Ash asked her. He looked at her with shining brown eyes filled with excitement, but also interest. She looked down and pondered on if she should explain to him the doubts she had. He knew that she was afraid of Pokemon, easily noticing in their first encounter with each other. She still felt embarrassed about jumping behind and grabbing him, shielding herself from the herd of tauros. She didn't know why but she felt some type of familiarity from when that happen, but she didn't think much of it.

"If you're doubting yourself about taking of the care of the egg, don't. If you have doubts in your ability the egg will feel that. You don't want a Pokemon that has its head down all the time reading books." Ash told her. She raised her eyebrows questionly at what he said,but when she saw he was slightly laughing to himself he realized he was joking and teasing her.

"Hey, that's not funny." But she couldn't help but giggle. Only he could ease up her nerves, but she didn't know why. Even Mallow, her new best friend, couldn't make her doubts disappear.

"But actually, you need to believe in yourself!" He flashed her a toothless grin and once again, that same familiar feeling came up, but she couldn't pinpoint why. She decided to not think about too much and instead to focus on talking, considering she hasn't said a word yet.

"Easy for you to say, you're not afraid of touching Pokemon." She retorted. She didn't want it to sound mean but luckily Ash was able to catch that she wasn't trying to be rude. He gave a soft smile and sighed. He looked up at the blue sky, flying in the air were a bunch of Trumbeaks.

"Why are you afraid of touching Pokemon? You've never told me, or anyone for that matter. I've asked around and nobody knows." He asked her, eyebrows raised, glancing at her. Pikachu also was also interested, focusing his attention on her. Ash saw her shudder a bit and he questioned himself if it was right to ask that question. Clearly the question bothered her for some reason.

"It's kind of a petrifying reason as to why. I'd rather not talk about it." She told him as generally as possible. She hoped that he didn't push the topic and luckily he didn't. He nodded before looking back in front of him. She watched the egg he was holding, remembering earlier when he asked her to carry the egg so she wouldn't have to all the way there. For some reason, she felt her face grow a bit warm.

"I'm going to assume this is it." Ash stopped walking, breaking her from her thoughts. She looked up to see the gate, along with the mansion behind it. They were here because they were going to discuss more stuff about the egg. So she invited Ash to her place, albeit with a lot of nervousness, to which he agreed.

* * *

"I can't believe you live in this place. It's huge!" Ash gushed. He knew she was rich, but he didn't know how extensive she was. Well now he had a pretty good idea. Lillie blushed a bit of embarrassment, but giggled at his childish attitude. She couldn't blame him though, when she brought Mallow to her home last week to work on a project, she too had a similar reaction like Ash.

"T-thanks." She murmured, turning her attention to the egg that was in her lap. They were in her room, just the two of them. She was on her bed while Ash was sitting on her office chair that spun around. Pikachu wasn't even in the room because he was playing with the Pokemon outside. She couldn't help but feel slightly weird about it. She didn't know if weird was the right word for it.

"Let's play a game." Ash said, breaking her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see him looking at her. They've already discussed how they were going to take care of the egg. She would take care of the egg the most, taking it with her back home for most days. He would sometimes take the egg with him, back to Kukui's, the place he was staying at for the duration of his time in Alola. When the egg hatched, Ash would take care of the baby Pokemon because of her fear. Ash had interrupted her when saying that, him concluding that she will get over her fear because he had full faith in her. She blushed remembering that she blushed at that moment, how ironic.

"Are you okay?" Ash once again broke her out of her thoughts. She refocused on him after realizing that she was spacing out. She saw that he held a concern glaze at her. She realized that her face was hot from blushing and turned the other way to hide her face.

"Y-yeah I'm okay. Just a-a-a hot flash!" She blurted out, causing her to blush even more. Ash held her with a strange look for a moment before he dropped it. She sighed in relief.

"What's the game?" She asked him, finally calming down after a couple of moments. She was interested in what type of game Ash wanted to play.

"Well it's kind of a game, but not really." He half explained, not telling her the game. She raised her eyebrows at the response.

"What do you mean?" She probed. It seemed like he was trying to avoid saying the game.

"Let's play twenty questions." Ash replied with what seemed to be a bit of nervousness to her.

"Well I thought that since we don't know each other that well, why don't we learn more about each other by playing twenty questions." Ash babbled quickly. It was clear that he was nervous asking her, almost like he was scared of what she would think. Remembering that he was waiting for her to answer, she smiled.

"Yeah, let's do that." She agreed and she saw him sigh in what appeared to be in relief.

"Awesome! Do you want to ask first?" His self-confidence back as he asked her. She pondered for a bit, on whether he or she could go first. It really didn't matter, but her curiosity got the best of her.

"Why were you scared of asking me to play?" She couldn't help but to declare the question to him. She saw his nervousness come back again and she felt guilty making him feel nervous. She was about to pull back the question until he spoke up.

"You're always so quiet." He mumbled out looking down at the ground. She barely heard him. She expected his usual loud response from the loud kid, but he barely sounded out the words. She was about to question what his response meant but he continued.

"Whenever we're around you seem to be always be in deep thought with a gloomy look on your face. Sometimes I think you just don't like me." He looked up at her with troubled eyes. He started off slowly, barely audible, but by the end of it, his words were crisp and clear. She thought back to all the times they've been around each other, and true to her words, most of the time she was in deep thought. Usually she was in deep thought because of him, but not directly in a bad way. She didn't know she made him feel this way. She's honestly surprised he would feel sad because of this because of his usually upbeat attitude, even he seemed surprised by what he said. She needed to clarify herself.

"It's not that I don't like you. I think you're an amazing person, but I'm trying to figure you out. You're so much different than anyone I've ever met and I don't know how you act with so much confidence." She explained to him. All the words she said were true. She didn't know how he was so confident and positive all the time. While Kiawe was confident in himself, Ash's confidence was different in a way she couldn't explain. He seemed to always make her feel better even if he doesn't know and she didn't know why he can make her feel better.

"Really, that's cool. Uh… let's continue." Ash awkwardly said, trying to play it off. It seemed he was having a tough time taking the compliment. She giggled.

"Yeah let's continue."

* * *

And continued they did. They asked each other questions that were more light and less serious than Lillie's first question. Ash had many interesting questions that made Lillie giggle and laugh at. He had asked her why girls take so long in the morning, and why girls would go to the bathrooms with each other. She had a full on belly-laugh at that one to the much confusion of him. He also asked more personal questions, which she had some difficulties answering considering she's never been asked those questions before. She didn't even know what her favorite color was, she scolded herself for not having one.

She had asked him about his previous adventures in the different regions he's traveled. He would explain as much as possible, though it seemed like he wasn't always telling her everything. She asked him about his home and his eyes lit up. He told her about how good his mom cooking is and that she needed to eat some of his mom's food. He even talked about Professor Oak, which caused the familiarity to come back up again, and the familiar feeling, like deja vu, staying throughout their rest of the time playing.

Eventually they had reached the end, with Lillie having one more question because Ash, being Ash, asked her two questions in a row without realizing it. They were currently laughing about another experience he had on one of his previous adventures. Ash had moved from the chair and onto her bed. He was laying down staring at the ceiling. They noticed that it was dark out, not realizing that time had gone by so quickly.

"You have one more question?" Ash dejectedly said. She felt part of his sadness from finishing up the game. They had a great time asking each other questions and she wouldn't mind spending another day like this with him. That brought a blush to her face but she didn't know why. She grabbed her hair and hid her blush with it.

She thought about what to ask him. She didn't want to ask another stupid or silly question. She then remembered that the egg was in her lap. A question immediately popped into her head.

"W-will you help me g-get over my f-fear of P-Pokemon." She stammered out. She peered at him with curious and nervous eyes as he seemed surprised by the question. It didn't take long before his infamous toothless grin appeared on his face and he sat up and faced her.

"Of course I will Lillie, you have my word!" He exclaimed causing her already previous blush to intensify, but she had a smile on her face. And without thinking and as best as she could with the egg in her lap. She hugged him, causing him to freeze up in shock. She too was in shock, but she was still in the hugging position frozen. Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, the egg shook, startling them both. They both look at the egg in surprise, but she felt a smile come onto her face. She looked up to see him smiling too with radiant energy.

They were going to do this.

* * *

**If you haven't watched the new anime Pokemon sword and shield I recommend skipping the next paragraph.**

**I just watched the third episode of the sword and shield anime and lemme tell you boy am I excited for it. I can tell this series won't be as silly as Alola, but not as serious as Kalos was, more like a mix in between. I think Ash and Go will be great friendly rivals because of their opposite viewpoints of Pokemon, Ash and his emotional side contrasting to Go and his analytical side. These two can be a fantastic duo, also, it might just be, but the way Go was acting at the end of episode gave me some weird he likes Ash vibes. Who knows but again, I'm super excited as to where the Pokemon team takes this.**

**Pardon my gush over the new anime season, there's chapter two. The next chapter won't cut by a few years, this time only a few weeks/months for reasons you could probably predict. I don't know how long it will take me to get the next chapter up considering I go back to school Monday but I'll try my best to get the next chapter up as quick as possible.**


End file.
